A bit of Bumps in the Road for Amfie
by k drama queen
Summary: For Jamber111's contest. So Amber and Alfie seem like the perfect couple but they have some issues. Read this one shot to find out the biggest one. One- shot


**Her's my entry for Jamber111's contest. I hope you like it. Oh and the words that are required are in italics.  
**

* * *

Alfie and Amber seem like the perfect couple, right. Well with every good couple things can go horribly wrong. So let's talk about what's wrong with Amfie.

It started off as a date. A very fun date. Alfie had planned a picnic, but then it started to rain. So he set it up in his room. He cleaned his room and made it look as beautiful as his lovely girlfriend. He put on a dress shirt and put on a tie as well. He put on a nice pair of jeans. He looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good.

He heard a knock on the door. He went over and took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there. She had on a beautiful pink dress that had ruffles at the end. She had on black sparkly high heels. She held a small black sparkly wallet with a pink bow on it.

"You look lovely Amber" Alfie says, stepping back to let Amber in. She walks in and gasps. There was a picnic blanket in the middle of the room with two plates set up and tons of food all around it. There was a fondue pot in the middle. There were two candles that were glowing radiantly. It looked beautiful.

"Alfie, this is wonderful. I can't believe you did this all for me" Amber says.

"It was worth every second of it to see the happy look on your face" Alfie says. Alfie motions for her to have a seat and she sits down. Alfie sits down next to her and she puts her head on his shoulder. Alfie pours Amber some sparkling beverage. He pours a glass for himself and takes a sip.

"Would you like some food, my _love_" Alfie asks Amber and she nods. Alfie gets her some of everything and gets some for himself and they dig in. It's delicious. After they eat, they start talking and laughing.

"You know, I'm surprised Jerome hasn't interrupted yet" Amber says.

"He's watching the big _football_ game with the rest of the guys" Alfie says.

"I hate football. I think it is so stupid" Amber says.

"Dear, you think every sport is stupid" Alfie says.

"True" Amber says and they laugh. This night is going perfectly. Then Alfie says it's time for dessert. He puts _chocolate _into the fondue pot and it melts right away. Then he pulls out fruit to put in it. He has bananas, strawberries and something very strange.

"Um, I think _watermelon _would be really gross with chocolate" Amber says, disgusted. Alfie gives her a smile.

"It tastes great. Just try it, please for me" Alfie says.

"Ok for you" Amber says and tries it. It tastes amazing. She loves the way the flavor blends together and makes her taste buds dance.

"You like?" Alfie asks.

"I love. It tastes amazing. Alfie Lewis, you are genus" Amber says. Alfie smiles, feeling very proud.

"I knew you would love it" Alfie says. He was thinking about asking her to 'do it' with him tonight. That was why he wanted to go out tonight. He was getting nervous about asking her and it showed.

"What is it Alfie?" Amber asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take our love to the next level and you know, 'do it' with me" Alfie says, looking down.

"I would love to Alfie, as long as we use protection" Amber says.

"Of course. Let's do it" Alfie says, getting undressed. Amber does the same. They put on protection and then get in bed. I don't want to go into details or anything but let's just say they had a very good time. But they were so into it that they didn't notice there protection fall off. So some bad things happened.

* * *

Two weeks later

Amber had been feeling awful lately. She kept throwing up. She didn't think it was anything bad. She just thought it was some bug. Then she was late. That got her nervous. She went out to a convience store after classes and bought a test. She went home and read the direction and did what it said. Then the answer came up. Positive.

"Shit" Amber said under her breath. A million thoughts ran through her head. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would her parents think? What was she going to do with a baby? Would she put it up for adoption? Or would she keep it? And the biggest question; what would Alfie say?

What if he breaks up with me? What if he hates me and totally disowns me? Amber was very nervous now. But she knew she had to tell Alfie but she wasn't sure how. She thinks about how for a very long time and then decides to just tell him. So, she takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom and goes to Alfie and Jerome's room. She knocks on the door and Jerome answers.

"Out Jerome, I need to talk to Alfie. Alone" Amber says and Jerome leaves, giving her a weird look. She was acting strange but she had a good reason.

"Hey Ams, what's up" Alfie says. Amber gets even more nervous then she was before. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Well Alfie, there's something I need to tell you. Well, I don't know how to say it so here it goes, I'm, I'm… pregnant" Amber says, looking down. Alfie doesn't say anything so Amber keeps talking. "I totally get if you hate me know. I mean, this isn't a good to thing. So feel free to dump me and…" Amber didn't get to finish what she was about to say because Alfie leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a long time and then separated.

"So you're not mad" Amber says.

"Of course not. I love you and our little baby. I will help you raise it and it will be a wonderful baby" Alfie says.

"Ok so let's get started on baby names" Amber says.

* * *

In the future

Amber and Alfie had a baby girl. They named her Rebecca Anne Lewis. She was beautiful little girl. She looks just like Amber. Gorgeous blue eyes, pretty golden hair. They live in England and are living a great life. I said that something goes wrong with every couple but even when things go wrong, they get better. So now, after a few bumps in the road, Amfie was living a happily ever after.


End file.
